Flames and the Feral
As a young woman walked the length of the Seireitei, she felt a strange presence near her. "Hmm... I'm sure it's nothing." she thought to herself as he continued her walk. A young man with wildly spiked brown hair walked away from the training grounds. He'd just returned from a sparring session with his little brother. Suddenly, he stopped and took a look around. "Now that's new." He thought, sensing a presence he hadn't felt before nearby. Continuing her walk, Tsume became uneasy. "This presence is getting closer. I may have a fight about to start." she thought, preparing herself for the possible battle. Easing his hand on his zanpakutō for easy withdrawal, Tyrell glanced left and right. "That presence is close... too close." He walked towards it, not really sure what to expect. He steeled himself and turned the corner along his path. Tsume, slightly shocked by the man turning the corner, jumped back. "Who are you and why did you startle me?!" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Tyrell leapt back himself and after seemingly gathering himself and calming down, he heaved a sigh... and then his right eye started twitching. "Startle you? What about me?" He asked, slightly on edge. "You? You're a man, why should a man get startled? I'm the woman here! You're suppose to be asking if I'm alright!" Tsume replied, her temper slowly rising. Tyrell looked at the woman with a dumb expression. "Well, are you alright?" He asked, a fool grin on his face. "When you leap back and shout at a guy, we tend to get a little jumpy... especially when you've got a sister like mine." He said, voice nearly a whisper. "Well, how 'bout you make it up to me with a little spar? I haven't battled in awhile and I feel like I'm getting rusty. I'll make it worth your while." Tsume said, giving Tyrell a flirtatious look. "Now who could say no to that?" He thought before nodding his head in agreement. "I think I'd like that," He smiled and adopted a ready stance, favoring defense. "Ladies first," Tyrell said, his tone pleased, "But no holding back." "Heh. Of course." Tsume replied, appearing several paces behind her opponent. "I just hope you can keep up." she teased. Tyrell smiled and began spinning his zanpakutō in his hand. "Oh, I think I'll keep up." he said, leaping forward without shunpo to close the distance. "I hate shunpo," He said, landing lightly at Tsume's back. Giving her a look over his shoulder, the brown-haired Shinigami leapt skywards, a fool grin on his face. "Like I said, ladies make the first move." "Heh, I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I did not use Shunpō either." Without any word, Tsume placed her gauntlet on her arm and lunged towards her adversary. Tyrell was liking her more with every passing second. "Wow," He said, managing to block the strike using the flat side of his zanpakutō. Sparks flew and his smile only deepened! "Your strong! A girl after my own heart," He said, moving to the side and letting her lunge past him. He moved quickly after recovering, looking to hit her with a punch aimed between her shoulder blades. Due to her "gift" eyes, Tsume immediately, moved to her left, avoiding Tyrell's fist. Moving on instinct, she jumped did a pirouet, hoping for her tail to smash into the side of the handsome man. Following her with difficulty, Tyrell turned towards Tsume and lifted his left knee to block her tail. "Hold on a minute here." He though, looking confused, but succeeded in repelling her. "I can't believe I didn't notice she had a tail... Well, I can just argue I was too busy looking at her pretty face. That should get me outta any potential hot water." He thought, smiling again. Bending his knees, Tyrell shot forward, bringing his left fist back and then swiftly forward, attempting to hit her in the stomach.